


【藕饼】不小心和前想好睡了怎么办？（15-16）

by YeChen777



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 玩具车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeChen777/pseuds/YeChen777
Relationships: 藕饼
Kudos: 78





	【藕饼】不小心和前想好睡了怎么办？（15-16）

15

谁知大将军忽然发难，站起来一把抓住了敖丙的手腕，敖丙没想到他会那么做，一时不查，正要懊悔放松了千年的警惕心，就被直接甩到了床上。  
怀里的书散了一地，敖丙的肩膀撞到了有些硬的床板，当时他的大脑一片空白，完全不知道为什么大将军会忽然发难，等到他回过神挣扎着想要起身时，这位平日里高高在上，有些目中无人又冷淡孤僻的大将军也已经爬上了床，并且单膝卡进敖丙双腿之间，双手按在他身体两侧，彻底将他困在自己的怀抱和床之间，并且极近地凑了上来。  
大将军的眼瞳没有涣散了，反而目光清澈澄净，用一种看着自己所有物的眼神紧紧盯着敖丙。敖丙在对方的双眼里看见了自己有些惊慌的倒影，对方越靠越近，呼吸喷涌在自己的面容上，不过他飞快冷静下来，伸手按住了大将军的肩膀，语气有些僵硬地说道：“……大将军，你是不会失控的。”  
哪吒：“这回不说‘您’了？”  
敖丙微微蹙起了眉，发现自己仿佛是在对牛弹琴，按照现在这个情况，他是不是直接把眼前这位直接打晕的比较好？  
“大……唔！！！”  
敖丙斟酌了一下，正要开口，谁知话还没说完，哪吒就一把抓住按在他肩上的手使劲拉开，一把把那只手别到了敖丙的背后，不由分说就啃上了他的嘴唇。  
熟悉又陌生的气息再次覆了上来，浓烈的莲花香充斥着敖丙整个大脑，他下意识地挣扎了起来，却被轻易制住。魔丸天生神力，更何况面对现在的敖丙，他根本没有挣扎的余地，可是这件事是最不应该发生的。  
嘴唇被狠狠蹂躏过，敖丙一口咬破了对方的嘴唇，企图让他停下来，谁知那人根本就像疯了似的，血腥味似乎让他更加暴躁了，舌头不留情面地卷了进来，龙涎和血液纠缠在了一起，敖丙被他舔弄舌根舔得一阵颤栗，整个身体都软了下来。  
于是他抬起没有被压制住的那只手，一拳往哪吒的头上挥了过去，被哪吒一把接下，干脆把他的双手用混天绫捆在了背后。  
敖丙在自己的悔恨和渴求之间挣扎，眼前氤氲了一片，徒劳无用地挣扎着，失神地想着：不行，不可以，只有这样万万不能。  
可惜哪吒似乎已经失控了，他有些粗鲁地撕开了敖丙已经被蹭得摇摇欲坠的衣物，把撕开的衣料全数扔下床去，顺着对方尖俏的下巴一路啃了下去，在他雪白又纤细的脖颈上留下青青紫紫的吻痕和齿痕。  
敖丙已经不挣扎了，他睁着眼看着窗外那一小片星空，仿佛是失了神一样任由摆布，双眼失焦，眼泪顺着眼角滑到了鬓边，沾湿了一片鬓发。  
任何的情欲好像都没法抚平他内心的痛苦，敖丙咬着嘴唇，因对方的点火而燃起的欲火被他强压了下去，一声呻吟都不肯漏出来，连半分喘息都没有。  
哪吒好像是发现他不动了，下意识抬头去看，却发现敖丙居然在哭。他感觉自己好像做了错事，连忙让混天绫松开了敖丙，可是松开之后敖丙仍然没有反应，他被那如同断了线的珠子一样的眼泪吓到了，呆呆地伸出手去，笨拙地替他擦掉眼泪。  
敖丙的眼睫颤了颤，凝在睫毛上的眼泪像珍珠一样剔透，他这才好像在哪吒的抚摸下缓过了来了一些，视线逐渐找回了焦距，轻轻抬起眼，看着自己挚爱至今的武神。  
他太喜欢他了。因为太喜欢，所以他一直过得胆战心惊；因为太喜欢，所以他一直保持距离；因为太喜欢，所以他宁愿将自己深埋。  
可是此时此刻，敖丙好似再也控制不住那种埋葬了千年的情绪，他抬起手，靠近哪吒的脸，想要抚摸一下他的脸，可指尖却在离他脸一寸的地方停了下来。他痛苦地闭上眼，将手指慢慢蜷曲了起来。  
不可以的，说好了永远不突破那道防线的。  
就在他的一念之间，他忽然再次睁大了眼睛，因为他的手被牢牢握住了，哪吒抓着他的手腕，目不转睛看着他，见他肯睁眼了，便偏了偏头，用脸蹭了蹭他的手。敖丙不再蜷缩自己的手指，小心翼翼地展开，在千年之后，他好像终于再次触摸到了自己的少年郎。  
敖丙再也控制不住了，小声地啜泣起来。他浑身发抖，身上却因情欲而泛着淡淡的粉色，眉头紧锁，委屈极了，又不敢太过放肆，又压抑又难受地哭了起来。  
轰——  
千年来筑起的高墙在这一时刻轰然倒塌，在断壁残桓飞尘走沙中，露出保护其中的一颗依然在跳动的脆弱心脏。  
“你、你别哭。”哪吒大概是没见过那么多眼泪，手忙脚乱地替他抹眼泪，他也不知道自己的举动为什么刺激到了对方，还以为是自己做错了事。  
他可以不计后果地任性一次吗？敖丙心想。  
他那么想着，却也那么做了，在哪吒低头的那一瞬，敖丙伸出手搂住了他的脖颈，使劲把他往自己身上拉，流着泪吻住了只属于自己的少年郎。

16

敖丙被哪吒翻过身来按在床上，他趴在那里，喘着息，雪白背脊微微弓起，臀部被迫微抬，头埋在枕头里，双手紧紧抓着床单，承受着身后之人一次又一次的冲撞。  
他好像太压抑了，还是不愿呻吟，即使在欲海之中翻腾了数次，却仍然保留了一丝清明。  
然后哪吒停了下来，压低了身体，伸手揽住他发软的腰，低头埋在他的后颈，开始一寸一寸亲吻。  
指尖滑过敖丙背后那道因抽筋后留下无法愈合的伤痕，他忽然哆嗦了一下，本能地发起抖来，他忍不住微微偏头，却看到哪吒已经亲吻上了他背后的伤。  
又轻又慢。  
敖丙仿佛被他踩住了脆弱的尾巴，肩膀紧绷了起来：“别……”  
哪吒没听到，自顾自地在他背后留下一个又一个欢好的痕迹，甚至抚摸上他后腰部分的伤痕。  
“不要摸了……”本能的恐惧再次来袭，被抽筋的场景倒退卷进了敖丙的脑海之中，不愿想起的历历在目，“别亲了……求你……”  
敖丙痛苦地闭上眼，眼泪又落了下来，他把脸埋在枕头里，肩膀微微发抖，眼泪迅速沾湿了枕头。  
可是哪吒还在继续。  
他不是害怕哪吒，他是害怕自己。当年是他自己亲手手刃了属于自己的少年郎，又一刀扎向了自己的心肺，痛快又迅速地了结了自己。横陈在心房的伤口尚未长好，又被自己撕得支离破碎，再难回到过去。  
敖丙终于发现自己已经死在了回忆里。

tbc  
剩余走lofter


End file.
